The use of toilet paper dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper dispensers/holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee2,440,974AAug. 24, 1945Resch2,462,776AApr. 13, 1945Price2,555,885AMar. 12, 1948Hope3,729,145ADec. 29, 1971Hyup, Gul4,089,481ANov. 26, 1976Ciuci4,467,974AFeb. 14, 1983Crim4,659,028AMay 16, 1985Wren4,721,264AJun. 15, 1987Muscarello5,170,958ASep. 25, 1989Brown5,409,181AJul. 26, 1993Patrick5,697,577AFeb. 27, 1996Ogden5,868,275AOct. 31, 1995Moody6,382,552B1May 24, 2000Williams6,476,365B1Jun. 8, 2001Rios